Perfect Pyles
Perfect Pyles was an American pro-wrestler from Hungry Horse Montana. He was the nephew of Ted DiBiase and Aunty Lil was his mother and manager He is a former member of the Million Dollar Corporation. For his first year in the WLF he called himself 'Perfect Pyles; the Ultimate One-Man Barber, which it was claimed were based on his favourite wrestlers: Mr Perfect, the One Man Gang, Brutus the Barber Beefcake and the Ultimate Warrior, although he claimed it was them who modelled themselves on him, but changed his name two more times before his death in August 2014. On 11 August 2014 (the 100th episode of Prime Time), he suffered a fatal in-ring heart attack while competing in a battle royale. He was unable to be revived. He was only 33 years old. WLF Career On 23 July 2012, he made his Prime Time debut defeating Bad Ass Billy Gunn. On 27 Aug 2012, he became a member of the Million Dollar Corporation and took on his mother Lil Pyles as manager. In Oct 2012 a long term feud started between Pyles and George the Animal Steele, when Steele and Aunty Lil (Pyles mother) started dating. Pyles resorted to dirty tactics in an attempt to get his mother to dump Steele. On 3 Dec 2012 at Survivor Series, the feud between Pyles and Steele came to a head in a special “Aunty Li’s Kitchen Conflict” match held in a nearby hotel. In the end Aunty Lil double crossed Steele, helping her son win the match and thus ended the shaky romance between her and the Animal. In early 2013, things began to become shaky as far as Pyles relationship with his mother and the Million Dollar Corporation. Aunty Lil became increasingly critical of him and as a result Pyles began to defy her on a regular basis, including square dancing with his opponent Hillbilly Jim before a match. It all came to a head, when on 24 June 2013 at the World War III PPV, Ted DiBiase advised that Pyles would not be wrestling in the main event and that they would be replacing him with the Brooklyn Brawler instead, Pyles rebelled. He fired Aunty Lil as his manager and delivered an ultimate burp to the face of DiBiase, thus declaring his independence from the Million Dollar Corporation and his own family members. On 5 August 2013 he announced that he was changing his name in honour of his three favourite wrestlers of all time; The Red Rooster, the Brooklyn Brawler and Renegade. He would now be known as Perfect Pyles, the Rooster Brawling Renegade. On 28 August at Summer Slam, Pyles' mother; Lil showed regret for the way she had treated her son. Her job as Head booker was on the line in a match pitting Nailz (her chosen wrestler) against Pyles (Pat Patterson's chosen man). If Nailz lost then she would lose her job as head booker and Patterson would be reinstated. In the end she chose to side with her son, even though it cost her, her job as head booker. Aunty Lil once again became his manager. Also at this time, Pyles and George the Animal Steele ended up becoming friends. on 10 Feb 2014 he was forced to retire from the WLF after suffering a heart attack in the ring in a match against Lord Steven Regal. He was replaced by King Kong Bundy at the Royal Rumble. On 9 June 2014 Perfect Pyles announced that he was undergoing rehabiliation and was working on being ready to return to the WLF for the 100th episode of Prime Time. On 21 July 2014 he announced he was now changing his name based on aspects of his character. He would be calling himself Perfect Pyles, the Ravishing Macho Rock. On 11 August 2014 (the 100th episode of Prime Time) during a battle royale he suffered another in-ring heart attack, this time a fatal one. He was carried away from the ringside dead. Notable Feuds. George the Animal Steele RPd by: Recker Category:Former WLF Members